¿no oyes ladrar a los perros, sasuke?
by neko-chan-nyu
Summary: ¿no oyes ladrar a los perros, tu que estas alla arriba, sasuke?


**No oyes ladrar a los perros pertenece a: **Juan Rulfo

**Naruto pertenece a:** Masashi Kishimoto-sama ohh, el gran maestro de los shonen! (después de akira toriyama, claro~)

Hola! :3

Este es el primer fanfic que subo a la pagina w

No es mio (.-.U) es mas bien un cuento que saque de un examen que me pusieron hace unos días, pero no me puse resistir a subirlo, porque al leerlo (en medio del examen xD) les cambie los nombres y todo, porque no resisti xD

Asi que aquí esta~ espero les guste~

* * *

><p>Y me disculpo por las miles de faltas ortográficas, o mejor dicho, horrograficas xD que tengo en el escrito, soy una floja que no corrige nada xDDD<p>

-hey, sasuke, tu que vas alla arriba, dime si no olles o vez alguna señal de algo en alguna parte

-no veo nada

-ya debemos estar cerca

-si, pero no se oye nada

-fijate bien-ttebayo

-no se ve nada

La sombra larga y negra de los dos shinobis siguió moviéndose de arriba a abako, saltando de árbol en árbol, caminando por entre las rocas, disminuyendo y creciendo según avanzaba por la orilla del arroyo. Era una sola sombra, tambaleante

La luna venia saliendo de la tierra, como una llamarada redonda

-a debemos estar llegando a konoha, sasuke, tu que vas arriba, fijate si no olles ladrar a los perros, acuérdate que konoha esta detrasito del monte, y desde hace horas que emos dejado el monte

-si, pero no veo rastro de nada

-ya me esto cansando-ttebayo

-bajame, naruto

Naruto se fue reculando hasta encontrarse con árbol se recargo allí, sin soltar a sasuke de sus hombros. Aunque se le doblaran y tembladan las piernas, no quería sentarse, no debía sentarse, porque sedpues no hubiera pododo levantar el cuerpo de su compañero, al que alla atrás, horas antes, le habían ayudado a echárselo a la espalda, y asi lo había traido desde entonces

-como te sientes-ttebayo?

-mal

Hablaba poco, cada vez menos, an ratos parecía dormir, en ratos parecía tener frio, temblaba. Sabia que le daba los temblores a su compañero por las sacudidas que le daba, y porque los pies se le encajaban el los costados como cuchillos. Luego las manos de si compañero, que se sostenía de sus rubios cabellos le movían la cabeza como si fuese una sonaja. Apretaba los dientes para no morderse la lengua cuando preguntaba aquello que le dolia tanto

-Te duele mucho-ttebayo?

-algo-contestaba el azabache

Primero le abia dicho "dejame aquí… ve tu solo. Yo te alcanzo mañana o cuando me reponga un poco". Se lo abia dicho como cincuenta veces, ahora ni siquiera eso decía.

Aii estaba la luna. Enfrente de los dos. Una luna grande y blanca que les llenaba los ojos de luz, rrara todos los recuerdos malos que los dos chicos tenían, y parecía que estiraba y oscurecía mas su sombra sobre la tierra

-ya no veo por donde voy-dattebayo- decía el rubio

Pero nadie le contestaba

El otro shinobi iba alla arriba, todo iluminado por la luna, con su cara descolorida, sin sangre, reflejando una luz opaca. Y el rubio allí, abajo

Me oiste, sasuke?. Te digo que no veo bien

El otro no le contesto

Siguió caminadno, a tropezones, encogía el cuerpo y luego se enderezaba para volver a tropezar de nuevo

-este no es ningún camino. Recuerdo que detrás del cerro estaba konoha. Ya hemos pasado el cerro. Y konoha todavía no se ve, ni se olle un ruido que indique que estemos cerca. Porque no quieres decrime que ver, alla arriba, sasuke?

-bajame, Naruto

-te sientes mal?

-si

-te llevare a konoha como de lugar. Allí encontrare a alguien que te atienda, te llevare con tsubade-onbaa-chan, si, te llevare con ella. The eh traido cargando desde hace horas y no te dejare tirado aquí para que acabes solo, o mueras

Se tambaleo un poco. Dio dos o tres pasos de lado y volvió a enderezarse

-te llevare a konoha

-bajame

Su voz se hizo quedita, apenas murmurada

-quiero acostarme un rato

-duerme allí arriba. Al cabo te llevo bien agarrado

La luna hiva subiendo, casi azul, sobre un cielo claro. La cara de el rubio, llena de sudor, se lleno de luz. Escondió la cara para no mirar de frente, ya que no podía agachar la cabeza agotada entre las manos de su compañero

-todo esto que hago, no lo ago por ti. Lo hago por la difunta sakura. Porque ella te amaba, por eso lo hago. Ella me regañaría si yo te hibiera dejado tirado allí, donde te encontré, no te hubiera recogido para lleverte a que te curen, domo lo esto haciendo ahora dattebayo. Ella es la que me da animos, no tu. Porque a ti es a quien no le debo mas que puras dificultades, puras preocupaciones, puras vergüenzas…

El rubio sudaba al hablar, pero el viento de la noche le secaba el sudor

-me lastimare, pero te llevare a konoha, para que te curen esas heridas que te han hecho. Pero estoy seguro de que, en cuando te sientas mejor, velveras a tus malos pasos. Eso ya no me importa, con tal de cumplir mi promesa, y que no vuelva a saber de ti, con tal de eso… porque para mi ya no es mi!… ya no es mi amigo -dijo susurrando-. He maldecido todo nuestros lazos. Nuestra amistad la eh maldecido…

Lo dije desde que supe que has estado matando, matando gente… gente buena, sin importarte nada… todos mis amigos lo saben, a ellos también les toco la mañla suerte de encontrarse con tigo. Desde entonces dije: "ese no es mi amigo".

-mira a ver su ya ves algo. O si almenos oyes algo, tu que puedes hacerlo desde alla arriba, porque o me siento sordo

-no veo nada

-intentalo sasuke

-tengo sed

-aguantate! Ya debemos estar cerca. Lo que pasa es que es muy de noche han de haber apagado la luz en el pueblo. Pero al menos deberías intentar oir si ladran los perros

-dame agua

-aquí no hay agua. No hay mas que piedras. Aguántate. Y aunque lo hubiera, no pidria bajarte para que tomaras agua. Nadie me ayudaría a subirte otra vez y yo solo no puedo

-tengo mucha sed y sueño

-recuerdo cuando te conoci. Eras igual desde entonces

Llegabas a la escuela, te sentabas y te quedabas callado toda la clase, solo nos mirabas con rabia, con enojo, especialmente a mi, no sabia en ese entonces porque. Las chicas te perseguían, y tu solo les respondías mal. No haz cambiado nada, eras muy enojon. Pero nunca pensé que se te fuera a subir aquel odio a la cameza… pero fue asi. Sakura, que descanze en paz, quería que fueras feliz. Ella creía que algún dia tu te enamorarías de ella, no tuvo a nadie mas que a ti. Los prentendientes que tenia, los ignoro, porque solo te amaba a ti. Y tu la hibieras matado otra vez si estuviera viva a esta altura-.

Sintió que aquel hombre que llevaba en sus hombros dejo de apretar las rodillas y comenzó a soltar los pies, balanceándolo de un lado a otro. Y le pareció que la cabeza, alla arriba, se sacudia como si sollozara

Sobre su rubio cabello sintió que caian gruesas gotas, como de lagrmas

-lloras, sasuke? Te hace llorar el recuerdo de sakura, verdad?¡ pero tu nunca hiciste nada por ella, nos pagaste siempre mal. Parece que en lugar de cariño, te dimos mala cara, y ya ves? Ahora que te han herido, que paso con tus nuevos amigos?. Los mataron a todos, pero ellos no tenían a nadie, ellos bien hubieran podido decir: "ya no importa, no tenemos por quien vivir", pero tu, sasuke?

Allí estaba konoha, vio como la luna alumbra el monte con las cabezas de los hokages. Tuvo la imprecion de que el peso del uchiha lo aplastaba al sentir que sus piernas se encorvaban en un ultimo esfuerzo. Al llegar al primer tejaban, se recostó sobre el pretil de la acerahy solto el cuerpo, flojo, como si lo hubieran masacrado.

Estrabo difícilmente los dedos que su compañero había venido sosteniendo de su cuello, y al quedar libre, ouo por todas partes como ladraban los perros

-Tu, no los oías, sasuke? -dijo- ni siquiera con esta esperanza me ayudaste

* * *

><p>Aquí esta~<p>

Un misero intento xD les digo que la historia no es mia, solo le cambie los nombres, y le puse cosas del anime de naruto xD también se me hizo que el personaje que va abajo en la historia normal, hiva a traer a como de lugar al personaje de arriba, como naruto va a traer a sasuke a sus brazos… digo, como lo va a traer a konoha (¿) xD

Es normal en mi ponerle un poco de malentendidos yaoisticos a mis fics, que no eh subido ninguno, por cierto xD pero no soy fan de eso~ mi ser una fiel y amante fangirl del naruhina~ (tengo doujinshis naruhina, fanarts xD unos 2 fics sin completar también naruhina, y unas que? 10000 imágenes en el celular y la compu naruhina xD)

Bueno, espero que les guste~ n.n

Cuando un papa review y una mama review se quieren mucho mucho, comentan después de leer, y nace un reviewsito (¿) no me va a llegar ni madres, verdad? xDDDD


End file.
